The present invention relates to ships and other vessels that travel on the waterways. More specifically, but without limitation, the present invention relates to the deck of a watercraft, that is movably attached to the hull or other portion of the watercraft and that is capable of autonomous movement and that can absorb the shock forces generated as the hull of the watercraft contacts and slaps against the water especially while the watercraft is traveling at a high rate of speed and/or the sea is in a rough state.
The military is especially interested in developing watercraft that can travel at high rates of speed in any sea state and deliver its cargo without damage. This cargo includes special forces personnel that may be called upon to be at a particular location without regards to weather conditions. Sometimes, a mission may require the avoidance of enemy fire and/or detection which dictates a high rate of speed even when the sea state is rough. A rough sea state combined with increased speed can generate severe shock forces that are transmitted to the occupants of the watercraft as well as to their cargo and gear. Severe shock forces can also be generated when the sea state is relatively mild since a higher rate of speed in a relatively mild sea state can also generate significant shock forces that are likewise transmitted to occupants, their gear and to cargo. In fact, injury to the occupants may sometimes be a limiting factor to the rapid deployment and delivery of military personnel over the waterways.
These military personnel have to be restrained, as by strapping or other means, and provided handholds to prevent injury from contacting each other and structural elements of the vessel as well as to prevent premature ejection. In the event that an occupant or a piece of gear becomes unrestrained in the boat while severe shock or other forces are being generated, extensive damage to the occupant, boat and/or gear can result. Death is even possible. Even when occupants have been properly restrained, there have been severe injuries reported, such as, dislocated hips, sprained ankles and internal injuries to organs and the like. In addition, passenger fatigue, with or without injury, can result after occupants have been subjected to shock pounding for a time period that can decrease the effectiveness of personnel and compromise a military mission before hitting the ground. Time is also a factor. A mild pounding for a long time can be as injurious as a severe pounding for a short time. Therefore, time verses intensity must not be ignored.
As a result, a military mission can be compromised. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a mechanism that can mitigate the effects of shock force transmission to occupants, their gear and any onboard cargo. It is also desirable, to provide a apparatus that can allow a boat or other watercraft to travel at a higher rate of speed without the occupants, their gear and any cargo being adversely affected by shock forces. It is further desirable to provide an apparatus that will not add appreciable weight, bulk or complexity to an existing boat platform and that is reliable, simple, has low cost and that may be retrofitted to existing hulls as well as being incorporated into new designs.